Conductor traces for laminate circuit boards are often formed of thin copper plating or foil, often in the range about 0.0015 to about 0.0028 inches (about 0.038 to about 0.071 mm) in thickness. Such thicknesses are well suited for carrying relatively low currents, e.g., up to about six amps for traces with widths of about 0.1 inch (about 2.5 mm), but are susceptible to overheating if higher currents are carried. In the development of bussed electrical modules (BEM), both high-current and low-current circuits are required in the same module. In the past, surface-mount bus bars have been employed to form high-current paths where needed. However, bus bars are manufactured separately and must then be assembled and soldered to the circuit board, incurring additional material and assembly costs. Accordingly, it would be desirable if another method were available for incorporating high-current routing on a circuit board, preferably in a manner that does not require the placement of a discrete component and is compatible with the processing of laminate circuit boards with thin copper traces.